


Pretty

by Ermmys



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ermmys/pseuds/Ermmys
Summary: Think before you speak, Kaito.





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited

Kaito wanted to meet Shinichi again, despite the awkward first impression he gave him. 

When Saguru first introduced Kaito and Aoko to Shinichi, whom they happen to come across during a murder in Ekoda, Kaito didn't think Shinichi would be very  _pretty._ At that time Kaito found himself staring at Shinichi dumb foundingly and when it was his turn to say hello to Shinichi, he fucked up by accidentally calling him pretty. 

"I'm Shinichi."

" _Fuck_ why are you pretty?"

"...excuse _me_?"

Kaito had forgotten about Saguru's warning earlier before they approached to Shinichi, which was that Shinichi was in a terrible mood today meaning Shinichi's easily offended. It explained why the murder suspects were so cooperative and the police force so quiet. Saguru looked at Kaito when he warned to greet him normally- no _tricks_ or _anything unusual_. 

Aoko stared at Kaito, seeing her childhood friend in a different light. 

"We'll be going now, _Kudo-kun_ , seeing how you're currently busy with a case. I apologized for the inconvenience."

Saguru left the crime scene while dragging Kaito out as quickly as possibly. Aoko stayed for a bit, apologizing to Shinichi for Kaito's misbehavior, which Shinichi laughed at. 

"It's fine- _really_. I don't know why but that actually made me feel a bit better." Shinichi shyly admitted to her before he turned back his attention to the investigation, leaving Aoko alone.

Aoko found herself also seeing Shinichi in a different light. 


End file.
